


О неожиданных вопросах и неожиданных ответах

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донхэ не разделял влечения друзей к порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О неожиданных вопросах и неожиданных ответах

Они были в том возрасте, когда разговоры о сексе возникали все чаще и чаще, буквально из неоткуда, и сопровождались перешептыванием и хихиканьем. 

Донхэ знал, чем мальчики отличались от девочек не потому, что этому их научили в школе, а от своих одноклассников на заднем дворе школы. У них был общий на всех толстенный журнал с откровенными фотографиями – он хранился у каждого по очереди. Когда журнал оказался у Донхэ, тот затолкал его подальше, чтобы не нашла мама, и в итоге – так ни разу его не открывал. 

О том, что «катастрофы», как он это называл, по утрам были признаком здорового взросления, Донхэ узнал немного позже, слушая разговоры хёнов в агентстве. Но он боялся задавать вопросы, чтобы не показаться неопытным.

Поэтому тихий вопрос, обращенный к Хёкджэ, слетел с языка сам по себе и повис под низким потолком:

\- Как ты от этого избавляешься? 

В тот вечер Донхэ всего второй раз ночевал под крышей семьи Хёкджэ – он снова не успел вернуться в Мокпо на последнем поезде, и через полчаса тихо скребся в их дверь. Мама Хёкджэ только покачала головой, накормила Донхэ рисом с кимчи под ревнивым взглядом сына, и отправила обоих спать.

Хёкджэ терпеть не мог приглашать к себе гостей. Донхэ знал, что он смущался бедности их съемной квартиры, в которой не было даже ванной комнаты. Даже Джунсу редко был вхож к ним в дом, несмотря на все настойчивые приглашения матери. 

Но Донхэ у них нравилось. Нравился небольшой угол, который занимал Хёкджэ в их с отцом комнате, низкие потолки и обшарпанные стены, маленький телевизор и старомодное радио. По правде говоря, он бы хотел бывать у Хёкджэ чаще. В последнее время у него не было друга его возраста ближе, чем Хёк.

В эту ночь отца Хёкджэ не было дома, и они спали в комнате одни. Донхэ помог другу расстелить две постели на полу и поменять старое белье на свежее. Они убедили маму Хёка, что почистили зубы и умылись везде-везде, после чего она выключила в комнате свет.

\- Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал про журнал, который достал Джунсу? – заговорчески прошептал Хёкджэ. 

Он закопошился рядом и через минуту они лежали на животе, Хёкджэ подсвечивал страницы фонарем, а Донхэ их переворачивал. 

\- Только осторожно, а то Джунсу меня убьет.

\- Я осторожно, - тихо возразил Донхэ. – Ты часто его листаешь? – Страницы журнала были изрядно потрепаны.

Хёкджэ фыркнул:

\- Ты думаешь, мы с Джунсу первые его читатели? 

Донхэ ничего не думал. Он чувствовал себя непросто неловко – он готов был провалиться сквозь землю с каждой перевернутой страницей. Его друг, меж тем, даже не покраснел и спокойно изучал откровенный разворот. 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Хёкджэ вздохнул, выключил фонарик и наконец-то закрыл журнал. Поместив его в пластиковую папку, он спрятал улику под шкаф. 

И когда они снова улеглись, вопрос и сбежал из-под тщательной охраны:

\- Как ты от этого избавляешься? – он надеялся, что Хёкджэ поймет его без лишних уточнений, поэтому притих и старался не дышать. – Это правда так хорошо?

\- Ты… никогда не пробовал?

\- Нет? – ответил Донхэ с непонятной интонацией, и его голос прозвучал резко и пискляво, как будто кто-то нажал на клаксон. 

Хёкджэ прыснул, но быстро взял себя в руки:

\- Донхэ, ты шутишь что ли?

Донхэ старательно помотал головой из стороны в сторону. Хёкджэ замолчал. 

\- Шивон сказал, что это неправильно, - нарушил молчание Донхэ. – Но иногда это просто невыносимо. 

\- И что ты делаешь? – после паузы спросил Хёкджэ. – Только не говори, что молишься, как Шивон. 

\- Я жду.

\- Ох, Донхэ! – тихо воскликнул Хёкджэ, накрыв себя простыней с головой. 

Разговор явно не задался. Донхэ повернулся к другу спиной и затих. Лучше бы он не открывал рот и молчал – такая тактика всегда себя оправдывала. Донхэ закрыл глаза и с радостью почувствовал, как сон начал обволакивать его. 

Ему казалось, что он уже спит, когда чужая холодная рука легла ему на живот и неуверенно погладила ладонью напрягшийся живот. Донхэ вздрогнул, и гусиная кожа мгновенно покрыла все его тело. 

\- Прости, - прошептал Хёкджэ, и Донхэ почувствовал на затылке его горячее дыхание. Рука сразу же исчезла. Донхэ услышал частое дыхание и трение ладоней друг о друга. 

Когда ладонь вернулась на его живот – она была мягкой и теплой. Хёкджэ глубоко вздохнул и оттянул резинку тренировочных штанов, в которых спал Донхэ. 

\- Я помогу тебе только один раз, - дыхание Хёкджэ пахло яблочной зубной пастой и кимчи, потому что он всегда наспех чистил зубы. 

Донхэ сглотнул и кивнул, не доверив себе сказать хотя бы что-нибудь короткое. В любом случае, что он вообще мог на это ответить? 

Второй рукой Хёкджэ застенчиво играл с жесткими от постоянных перекрашиваний волосами Донхэ. Он делал это почти бессознательно, словно пытаясь отвлечься от того, что делал правой рукой. 

Донхэ удивленно и громко воскликнул, когда Хёкджэ неуклюже попытался стянуть с него светло-серые боксеры. Донхэ не знал почему, но ему вдруг больше всего было стыдно за то, что после тяжелой тренировки он так и не сменил нижнее белье. Он хотел было мысленно пожурить себя за неожиданно глупые беспокойства, но тут Хёкджэ подал голос:

\- Тс-с-с, - прошипел он, - у нуны очень чуткий сон. Донхэ кивнул и прикрыл рот ладонями, с трудом заставив себя пошевелиться. Заодно он подавил свой вопрос о том, насколько правильным было то, что происходило. 

Хёкджэ глубоко вздохнул и опустил руку в боксеры, потому что смог спустить их только с одной стороны. Донхэ прикусил кожу на ладони и слегка подался назад, сталкиваясь с телом Хёкджэ. 

\- Ш-ш-ш-ш…

После секундного замешательства Хёкджэ обернул ладонь вокруг ожившего члена Донхэ и сделал несколько экспериментальных движений. Донхэ напрягся и замер. Хёкджэ уткнулся носом в ложбинку между шеей Донхэ и лямкой его белой майки, в то время как его рука осмелела ещё больше. Большим пальцем он погладил головку Донхэ, что было встречено продолжительным стоном. Донхэ запрокинул голову назад, его адамово яблоко двигалось вверх и вниз как сумасшедшее, и он сильнее прижимал обе ладони ко рту. 

Рука Хёкджэ чувствовалась совершенно по-другому. 

На самом деле, Донхэ покривил душой, когда говорил о том, что никогда не пробовал мастурбировать. Для любого мальчишки было естественным попробовать потрогать себя так или иначе. Понять, что нравится, а что нет. Но Донхэ ни разу не было так приятно. Когда было совсем невмоготу, он обходился парой движений вверх и вниз. Хёкджэ определенно умел больше, и Донхэ мог понять, почему он (и остальные) так часто листали журналы по ночам. Неужели это всегда так? Неужели именно это все считают таким приятным, что порой не могут остановиться? Спрашивал он себя.

Но с тихим, слегка охрипшим, голосом Хёкджэ все вопросы исчезли почти в одно мгновение.

\- Хорошо? – спросил Хёкджэ, касаясь губами шеи Донхэ, от чего мурашки на его коже мгновенно увеличились в своем количестве.

\- Да…

\- А так? – Хёкджэ неуверенно сжал его член, продолжая поглаживать большим пальцем уже влажную головку. В ответ Донхэ тихо застонал, и рука ускорилась в движениях. 

Донхэ едва успевал ловить ртом воздух, чтобы дышать. Внутри все будто перевернулось, и каждое уверенное и быстрое движение Хёкджэ отдавалось томящей пульсацией.

\- Не сдерживайся, - пробормотал Хёкджэ, и Донхэ, зажмурившись, кончил другу в руку. – Ах… - только и смог сказать Хёкджэ после тягостного молчания. 

\- Прости, - Донхэ все ещё не мог заставить себя открыть глаза. По его телу разливалось приятное чувство, и руки, прикрывающие рот, до сих пор дрожали.

Вместо ответа Хёкджэ заставил Донхэ повернуться лицом и крепко взял его левую ладонь, чтобы направить к себе в пижамные штаны. Донхэ судорожно вздохнул, поняв, что Хёкджэ не только лег без нижнего белья, но и уже почти полностью возбудился.

\- Но—

\- Просто обхвати его, - спокойно, словно давал очередной совет по хореографии на танцевальной практике, сказал Хёкджэ.

Донхэ обхватил. Чужой член в его руке казался чем-то странным, но не неприятным. Какое-то время Донхэ привыкал к горячей коже и к его весу. Хёкджэ, глубоко дыша, привыкал к незнакомым пальцам.

\- Теперь слегка сожми и медленно двигай рукой вверх и вниз. Как я. 

В Донхэ постепенно загоралось любопытство. Член Хёкджэ был абсолютно такой же, и ничем принципиально не отличался от его собственного, но Донхэ больше интересовала реакция Хёкджэ на каждое его неуверенное поглаживание или сжатие. 

Они лежали лицом друг к другу, но в комнате было темно. Света фонаря через дорогу едва хватало, чтобы видеть в каком беспорядке были длинные высвеченные волосы Хёкджэ. И как подрагивали его веки и сжимались в тонкую полоску губы, когда пальцы Донхэ делали что-то удачное. По крайней мере, ему хотелось так думать. 

Хёкджэ тихо постанывал и шептал что-то вроде «да, так» или «ммм, полегче, Донхэ», закинув голову, совсем как Донхэ всего пару минут назад. Он мог видеть острую линию челюсти Хёкджэ во всей её красе, от которой, Донхэ был уверен, когда-нибудь будут сходить с ума тысячи и десятки тысяч девушек. 

И Донхэ надеялся, что тогда они все ещё будут вместе и разделят сцену. Он понял, что не может представить, как они дебютируют отдельно. И ведь только недавно они собирались дебютировать вместе с хёнами Чонсу, Ёнуном и Донхи, но после отмены проекта шансы практически свелись к нулю. К горлу подступил комок.

Донхэ прижался к Хёкджэ и почувствовал, как тело его друга слегка подрагивало и, он не успел даже подумать, как Хёкджэ кончил. Сильно и долго проливая себя в руку и на живот Донхэ.

Прежде, чем Донхэ успел осознать, по его лицу потекли предательские слёзы. 

Какое-то время они тихо лежали рядом – голова Донхэ на груди Хёкджэ, их ноги переплетены вместе. Потом Хёкджэ осторожно высвободился, чтобы вернуться с мокрым полотенцем. Без слов он вытер Донхэ и себя, после того, как долго смотрел на их испачканные ладони. 

В полном же молчании Хёкджэ, словно извиняясь, погладил Донхэ по голове и убрал с его лица длинную слипшуюся от пота челку. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - пробормотал Донхэ, укутываясь в одеяло.

Они больше никогда не говорили о том, что произошло той ночью. Но тогда Донхэ впервые узнал, каким приятным может быть секс.


End file.
